


A Friendly Warning

by Rizobact



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz being Jazz after finding out Smokescreen asked Prowl on a date - nothing like a good gargoyle impression to say, "You better not hurt him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playing the Long Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573301) by [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/pseuds/Bibliotecaria_D). 



> For Bibliotecaria_D from Playing the Long Odds - I fell in love with this fic, in particular the characterization of Jazz and the really sweet relationship between Prowl and Smokescreen. So in love, in fact, that I felt compelled to create art! Therefore, in honor of ch. 5's brilliant scene with Jazz being a scary, wonderful friend to Prowl and going a _little_ overboard in his protectiveness and terrorizing Smokescreen, here is a rendition of his super-effective gargoyle impression. Thank you for an awesome story!

[](http://rizobact.deviantart.com/art/A-Friendly-Warning-477968577)


End file.
